


everything you wanted and what was left after that too

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cockslut Chris, Come-eating - Freeform, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission, Teasing, door sex, implications of boot kink, literally give chris all the cock he can handle, slightly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on tumblr by <a href="http://gowashthelights.tumblr.com%22">GoWashTheLights</a>:"i could go for a nice long make out session up against the wall right about now" Imagine Chris texting this to Karl and Karl has to wait all damn day because of work to answer this, but when he does get home, his reply is all Chris wanted and more"</p><p>oNLY IT GOT AWAY FROM ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you wanted and what was left after that too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



## everything you wanted and what was left after that too

 

It’s strange, Karl thinks as he lounges against the walls, just how much he misses Chris.

He’s stayed at Chris’ for a week now since he touched ground at California from New York ten days ago, loved up and wanting to feel Chris beneath his skin first thing in the morning and it feels a lot like they’ve been together for _years_ ; a sort of slow burn that leaves Karl breathless as he sees Chris’ baby blue eyes stare up at him with all the love in the world.

Chris-Chris is magnificent. All long words that Karl can’t pronounce half the time and wild hand gestures and clunky glasses with those stupid grandmother cardigans that Karl likes to pick the hem at when Chris is sprawled over him. It leaves him with a dry mouth when Chris gives him that shy half-smile, ducking his head as the side of his mouth lifts up hesitantly, eyes crinkling and Karl always has to stop himself from kissing Chris stupid, devouring the softness of mouth until he and Chris are one and the same.

He could do that for hours, kiss Chris until their mouths are red and swollen and bruised, if Karl was honest to himself.

Something inside of him twinges at the thought of Chris, and he has to hide his stupidly lovesick smile in the buttery softness of his leather jacket; he’d never tell Chris that he wears it mostly because of how Chris can’t seem to keep his hands off of Karl whenever he’s wearing it.

He’s half tempted to rush home – and it’s become home so quickly with Chris in it, anywhere would be home with Chris – now, just thinking about his boy.

His phone vibrates, set on silent, and he drags it from his back jean pocket after hearing the text tune; a stupid little _nyoom_ that Chris had set when Karl had been shaving one morning as Chris lounged in bed.

_i could go for a nice make out session against a wall rn, come home karl pls_

The smile slips from his face as he senses what Chris is trying to do. Today, Chris was free of all and any stuff he usually has to do daily and it had pained Karl to come to set for this one scene of a movie he wasn’t really in that much. He’d rather much be with Chris, watching films and eating shitty food, or stretched out in bed with nor a care in the world, Chris all lean and long and moaning in that beautiful way he does

 _Fuck_ , now that’s all he can think about, staring blankly down at the text, Chris’ name scrawled across the top of the conversation. It’s hard to believe sometimes, even now, after a year. Some part of Karl quietly thinks that he’ll always find it a bit hard to believe.

He bites down on his lower lip, reading the message again. Chris is a goddamn fucking tease. He’s tempted to text Chris just that; tease is something that Karl has always called Chris, Chris with his delicate, skinny ankles and long finger, who likes to lounge around in tight briefs and one of Karl’s shirt and licks his lips until their wet and pink and slightly swollen. He’s a fucking tease and Karl tells the little imp that every second he can.

He kind of wishes the set wasn’t so busy, because he’s just had this sudden flash of Chris, spread out all long and lean as Karl shows he _exactly_ what happens when he teases and has to press a subtle palm to his groin through the front pocket of his jeans.

Then he ends up thinking of Chris, sprawled out and his dirty blond hair, a little longer than the carefully styled Kirk-Cut that Karl loves to tug on, sticking to this face with how he’s sweating as Karl makes Chris _feel_ I, makes him squirm and moan and cry tears that Karl delights in kissing and licking away as Chris begs him.

Zoning out as he waits for his moment on the scene, he imagines how gorgeous it would be to have Chris on his knees, baby blues all dark and pleading as he claws at the buttery feeling of Karl’s leather jacket, Karl crooning how pretty his boy is as Chris shifts on his knees, trying to nose in between Karl’s thighs to get at his fattening cock. Chris’s oral fixation is a sort of legend around the Trek set, and well known between Chris and Karl; Karl has never once met someone who delights at being on the knees with a cock in their mouth like Chris does.

The director, a stern African woman, barks at Karl a second later after he’s formulated his payback of what to do with Chris, because he _knows_ this is what Chris wanted. Karl tucks his phone back into his rear pocket, shifting a little as he strides over so it doesn’t look like he has a raging boner in the middle of a _very_ tragic death scene.

He knows _exactly_ what he’s going to do to Chris when he gets home.

-

To be honest, Karl isn’t exactly sure how he gets back to Chris’ secluded little apartment that’s tucked out the way of any prying eyes; hidden by strategically placed conifers that blocks the front door from sight from both ends of the corridors.

He’s not quite sure how, but he manages and it kind of feels like he’s following his dick like a goddamn Geiger counter as all he can think of is how Chris is going to be _sobbing_ after Karl has finished wrecking him.

All he knows is that he finally does get home after six hours on set of a movie he can’t quite remember the name of and he’s literally a glorified extra for and desperately wishing to be with Chris in any capacity he can manage, because all he’s been able to think about all day is Chris and the little mewling whimper he does when Karl strokes the inner skin of his thighs before pinching with the sharp of his nails and how swollen his lips get after being kissed roughly.

Karl scratches at the thick layer of six days stubble growth at his jaw and is suddenly very thankful he skipped shaving for the event in NY and never got round to removing it.

“Why are you just standing out here, man?” Chris says suddenly, and Karl starts a little. He hadn’t even realized the door had been opened and Chris is standing there, looking at him with the little crease between his eyes that Karl loves to kiss away.

“Thinking ‘bout exactly what I’m gonna do to you,” He says bluntly and can’t help but adore how Chris goes a fierce pink, spreading from his ears, down his cheeks to his chest, under the baggy collar of his shirt. Karl loves following that blush all the way down, first with his fingers then mouth.

“Which is?” Chris says, a little breathless as he hangs haphazardly from the doorjamb.

Karl just grins, wicked and dark all in one and watches at how Chris swallows heavily before he just can’t help himself anymore.

Chris squeaks when Karl lunges forward, and Karl laughs darkly as he forces Chris up against the doorjamb, left breathless as Chris’ spine collides with the white wood. Chris is left unable to do anything as Karl grips his chin in one long-fingered hand and yanks his head up, devouring Chris’ soft wet mouth, swallowing the whimpering moans that Chris gives out as Karl gropes down his chest, thumbing his nail into Chris’ left nipple and biting down on that plump bottom lip when Chris yelps into his mouth before dragging his blunt nails down to claw at Chris’ hip.

“K-Karl,” Chris tries to gasp out, skinny fingers grasping the back of Karl’s leather jacket. Karl just grunts, groaning as he possesses Chris’ mouth with his again and presses the entire length of his body to the one beneath him, swallow Chris’ own moan when their erections are pushed together, trapped between layers of rough denim and soft sweatpants.

Chris shudders, gasping blindly into Karl’s mouth as Karl smirks, dragging the nails of his left hand to Chris’ crotch, squeezing tightly at his cock and making Chris give a squeak as wetness slowly seeps through the material before Karl goes lower and presses the blunt of his nails into Chris’ soft inner thigh. He sucks at Chris’ swollen bottom lip to hear the high pitched whimper Chris makes at the roughness.

Chris moans again, long and loud, as his legs fall further apart and Karl has never been gladder of Chris’ almost obsessive need for privacy as the conifers hide them from view as he shoves the large width of both of his palms against the very inside of Chris’ quivering legs and pulls the seams of his sweatpants – actually _his_ , Karl notes, _not_ Chris’, no wonder they’re so loose – over his hard cock tight enough that Chris squeaks, hips jumping into Karl’s hot length.

“ _Fu-fuck_ ,” Chris groans, head hitting the back of the doorjamb as it falls back and Karl just grins, taffy slow and dark against Chris’ long length of throat. Chris whimpers, fingers crawling up Karl’s back when Karl rubs the thick of his stubble over Chris’ clean shaven jaw. As one of Chris’ hands curl against the base of Karl’s neck, tangling in the curly hairs at the bottom of his hair, the other scrapes wildly over Karl’s heaving chest between them, before fumbling with Karl’s belt, yanking ineffectively.

Karl bats his hands away, shoving and pulling until he’s got Chris inside the house, shoving his foot against the front door and slamming it closed. Chris moans, raking blunt nails over the back of Karl’s head as he tries to get Karl to rub his stubble over Chris’ jaw again.

Karl groans, feeling just how hard Chris is against his hip. He shoves Chris again, against the door and the wood rattles ominously.

Chris, letting out little pants of Karl’s name that’s swallowed instantly as Karl devours Chris’ hot, wet mouth, gets his hands back to Karl’s belt, yanking and pulling and shoving.

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout this all day,” Karl growls, pressing Chris even harder against the closed door, raking his nails over the softness of the sweatpants as he curls his fingers around the hardness of Chris’ cock, hard and biting. Chris is forced to abandon trying to get his hands down Karl’s pants, hips bucking into the hard length of Karl’s dick. Karl shoves the palm of his hand down and then back up, cradling Chris’ balls through the sweatpants.

“Fuckin’ tease,” he rasps, scraping the blunt of his teeth over Chris’ Adams Apple, fixing his teeth around it and biting sharply, relishing at the strangled moan, high pitched and fucking _gorgeous,_ that’s ripped from Chris.

“Karl, _please_ -I need,” He’s near enough speechless and Karl moans, teeth sinking in even more and he can feel when Chris swallows, hips jerking. Karl shoves his thigh between Chris’s legs, shoving them further apart and forcing the man further up the wall until he’s forced to balance on Karl’s thigh, on the very tip of his toes; forced to rely on Karl, _exactly_ where Karl wanted him.

“What you _need_ , Pine,” Karl growls, scraping his teeth over Chris’ adams apple again, sucking and biting his way up to that perfect jaw, mouthing over the hinge of it until he can breathe straight into Chris’ ear, warm breath skittering over the shell as he shoves his leg up higher. Chris squeaks, both hands fastened tightly over Karl’s shoulders. “Is my cock in that fuckin’ tease of a mouth to shut you up,”

Fuck, how he’d love to have Chris on his knees, pressed up against the wall and unable to do anything but swallow Karl down his throat so far that he can’t breathe, can’t do anything but suck at Karl’s dick. All he can imagine is Chris looking up at him, those electric blue eyes wide and wet and pleading as Chris’ hips jerk back and forth, trying to get any friction he can as he scrabbles at Karl’s leather jacket, yanking on it as he tries to shove Karl deeper down his hot, tight throat.

(He can imagine shoving his boot between Chris’ legs, making Chris get off that way, rutting against the leather and moaning as Karl presses the front of it up against the underside of Chris’ weeping cock. He tries not to imagine how gorgeous Chris would look, hands and knees with his ass in the air, licking his come off of Karl’s favourite leather boots.)

He’d love to do that, but right now, _right now_ he wants Chris writhing on his cock until Chris is limp and exhausted, left sobbing with oversensitivity as Karl fucks him so full of come, Chris can taste it in the back of his mouth.

He pulls back just slightly, keeping Chris so effortlessly pinned to the wall with his thigh and trapping his arms against the wall, high above his head with one hand as the other fumbles at the waist of Chris’ sweatpants, tugging and shoving own until it’s hooked under Chris’ hips, uneven and jagged but Karl doesn’t even care as the fabric strains around the thigh Karl has shoved between Chris’ legs.

He spits on his free hand, loving how Chris moans at the sound, before wrapping the spit covered hand around Chris’ hard cock. Chris moans, head falling back with a smack against the front door and Karl has to shove his mouth over Chris’ to muffle the noise. Chris is always loud, and this is a reason to be louder than normal.

He starts a fast, uneven yank of Chris’ cock, rough even with this and it makes Chris cry, eyes welling up with tears that Karl loves to see fall, only to lick them away from Chris’ wet cheeks.

“C’mon,” He mutters, growls really, beneath his breath, scraping his teeth over the apple of Chris’ cheek, leaving teeth imprints that he then soothes with his tongue as Chris moans, arching into Karl’s body and trying to ride his thigh. “That’s it, Pine; show me the needy whore you really are,”

It shouldn’t turn him on this much, to see Chris so mindless and needy, but something about Chris like this stokes the fire just beneath Karl’s heart and it makes him so greedy, so possessive. Chris trembles against the hold Karl has on his wrist, shoulders jerking as he tries to touch Karl in any way he can, crying out, moaning, when he can’t move and Karl has never been gladder that he’d bulked up when in NY, now more than a weight class of muscle on Chris.

He lets go of Chris’ cock, smirking against the hollow of Chris’s throat, lapping at the shallow pool of sweat that’s slipped there, as Chris whines with the loss only to give a high pitched moan when Karl yanks at his balls, gripping hard and rough before his fingers sneak under them.

Karl swears.

“Fuckin’ slut, Pine,” He growls as he mouths and bites up Chris’s jaw until he’s biting at the softness of his bottom lip, nipping and tugging before licking at Chris’s teeth in a way that leaves Chris unable to breathe as Karl possesses his mouth, mapping the backs of his teeth and Chris has no choice but to be pinned there and fucking _take_ it. “Jesus, always so ready for it aren’t you, princess, fuckin’ cockslut-,”

He can’t help the way he shoves two spit damp fingers into Chris’ lube and come wet hole, feel the tightness of it as he scoops some of the come Chris had shot and then used as lube and them holds the fingers to Chris’ mouth.

Chris, eyes wide and tearful, sucks them obediently into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and Karl can feel that tongue weaving and lapping at every bit until every bit of come is swallowed. “Fuckin’ dirty comslut too, Pine, Christ, Imma fill you up and then make you eat it from my fingers, how’s that Pine, you always want come so much-“

Eyes blown wide, Chris trembles as Karl pinches at his nipples again, turning them red and swollen before carrying back down, shoving his thigh further against Chris’s inner thigh, fucking his fingers straight back into that gaping hole and tries not to think about which dildo Chris had used to fuck himself with.

“So wet I bet you could just fit around my cock,” He says, and he drops Chris’ wrists to yank the sweatpants down even more, growling at how Chris tries to help him, hands fumbling and legs trembling as the sweatpants are kicked out the way, shirt yanked roughly over Chris’s dishevelled hair and thrown someplace unseen.

 It’s only then that he realizes he’s still fully dressed, jacket and v-neck rumpled. It sends a frisson of excitement through him as he realizes just how vulnerable Chris must be feeling, pinned down like a bug and naked as Karl plays his body like an instrument,

“ _Karl_ -,” Is the only thing Chris can seem to say, only able to hold on for the ride as Karl grips his hands over Chris’s nail marked thighs, yanking them open and physically shoving Chris up the wall until Chris is clear off the floor, reliant solely on Karl as Karl yanks easily at his belt, shoving the fly down and pulling out his cock.

“Fuckin’ _mine_ , Pine,” He growls, spitting on his cock and he laughss at how Chris flexes, hips jerking forward and pre-come beads at the tip of his cock, already so wet with how excited he is and Karl doesn’t bother swallowing any of Chris’ high pitched noises and pleas and begs as he lines his cock up with Chris’s wet hole and shoving in.

Chris _shrieks_ ; Karl isn’t a small man by any means and his cock is thick and long, Karl just fucks into him, pressing and pinning him to the wall and Karl growls against his bare, sweaty shoulder, feeling at how the wet, warm walls of Chris’s ass clings to him, moulds to his cock even with how gaping open he is from the dildo and fingers. He’s still tight, even with the preparation Karl didn’t see, and God, how he wishes he _had_.

He nails Chris against the door with every thrust, with how hard he’s fucking him, and Karl doesn’t even begin to feel guilty with how his cock is forcing stuttered whimpers and moans of his name out of Chris’s delectable throat as Karl keeps up that litany of absolute filth that just makes Chris harder and harder, cock bouncing in between them, rubbing against Chris’ bare stomach and the softness of Karl’s v-neck.

He shudders when Karl rolls his hips, pubic hair and hips leaving marks with how hard Karl is actually fucking him, ass bouncing back from the rattling wooden door straight onto Karl’s cock.

“Cl _-ose_ , Karl, I need to-to come, fuck, _please_ ,” Chris groans mindlessly. He’s always so polite when he’s being fucked, Karl thinks fondly.

Karl shifts a little, yanking upwards so one of Chris’ skinny legs is draped over Karl’s forearm, the other clear off the floor, toes just scratching at the tiles of the hallway. He catches his free hand around the circumference of Chris’ throat, squeezing just lightly enough that Chris goes red in the cheeks and his breath wheezes slightly as his wide, baby blues look helpless at Karl, cock harder than ever.

“What you were _made_ for, isn’t it darlin’,” He says and Chris sobs, one hand clutching desperately at Karl’s around his throat and the other trying to grab his leaking cock but unable to with how hard he’s actually being fucked. Instead, it scrabbles uselessly at Karl’s shoulder, and Karl doesn’t know if Chris is shoving him away or pushing him closer.

But Chris has a tap out signal for when they’re like this, all sorts of ways to get out of it, and Karl hasn’t seen one sign of it so far.

“Nothing but a hole for me, aren’t you sweetheart,” He croons and Chris, unable to talk, unable to _breathe_ , gives a squeak at the back of his throat, the leg over Karl’s forearm swinging uselessly and widely with how hard Karl is thrusting into that ass of his, other leg squirming in the air, heel catching needlessly on the door behind, toenails just scratching at the flooring.

Chris cries so prettily, fat tears welling up and spilling. Karl can’t help himself, nosing his way up the slope of Chris’s jaw, biting and sucking and kissing, having a first-hand sight of his fingers wrapped loosely around Chris’ thin throat, tucked straight under his jaw and leaving bruises as he licks the salty tears off of Chris’s cheeks.

“G _onna_ -,” Chris manages to just squeak out, body shaking and completely overwhelmed. His hand, fingers grasping and wrist shaking, slips from Karl’s shoulder and the leather jacket to grasp at the thick matt of chest hair just peeking out over the v-neck.

“C’mon then, Chris,” Karl growls, and the hand around Chris’ throat loosens just slightly, before tightening as Chris coughs, his air abruptly cut off once more. Karl has to groan at how the cough tightens Chris around him, ass hot and tight and wet as Karl presses him tighter against the wall, literally bending Chris in half as the leg over his forearm is pressed even tighter to Chris’s heaving chest. “Show me how beautiful you look when you come, sweetheart,”

Chris squeaks, really the only sound he can make apart from tiny little whimpers in the back of his throat, as Karl shoves up hard and fast, and Karl can’t even begin to the think about how the front door will be imprinted onto Chris’ back, abrasions marked into his pale skin that Karl would spend days massaging lotion in only to do it all over again and leave Chris limp and sated.

He mashes his lips against Chris’s and he can feel teeth cut into flesh, he slight tang of blood making Chris moan desperately, breath thin as Karl drags his hand from Chris’s throat, pressing sharply into the hollow of his throat and making him gasp, head hitting the wall with a dull thud as his ass, already so tight and hot, clenches around Karl’s cock.

Chris comes, in the end, with a scream swallowed by Karl and in tears; eyes wide and wet as he stares at Karl with all the devotion in the world. He convulses around Karl’s cock, begging with those eyes of his as he spurts between them both, staining his own chest and Karl’s v-neck, which had already been ruined by precome.

“ _Karl_ ,” He says desperately, whimpering and crying, limp and sated as he slumped, kept up only by Karl.

“Shh,” Karl says, pressed right up against Chris’s bruised throat, shoulders hunching over as he keeps Chris pinned up against the wall with the sheer weight of his body, hips pounding into Chris, whose cries are jerked out of him thrust by thrust, still bent in half.

Karl comes with a roar, muffled into the meat of Chris’ bare shoulder, Chris heavy in his arms as he clutches Karl close, absently muttering Karl’s name as a litany, nails digging into the buttery soft jacket that Karl is sweating in by now.

“Holy shit,” Chris says after a while, voice weak and exhausted as he clings even tighter to Karl, as though he’s not sure he can trust his legs at the moment.

Karl, breathing heavily and not even sure if that actually just happened, huffs a breathless laugh hat ruffles Chris’ sweat damp hair.

He straightens, making sure to keep Chris pressed against the wall as he slowly lowers Chris’s leg from over his forearm. He pulls out of Chris slowly, listening to the choked moan Chris can’t keep contained as Karl splits him open again. Chris groans as Karl kneads his fingers against the calf muscle, literally propping himself up against the wall.

“That was fun,” Chris says, and his wild hair, dark eyes and wrecked appearance says that it was more than _fun_. “But next time, I’m demanding a bed,”

Karl laughs, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it away with his stained v-neck before grabbing Chris around the waist.

“I’ll think about it,” He says, shrugging Chris onto his shoulder and almost carrying him into the bedroom.

“I’m too young to be feeling this old!” Chris whines up at him, eyes wide and lips pouty as Karl yanks at the sweatpants trapped around Chris’s hips, drooping and ruined. His own shoes and jeans and boxers are next. He movers himself easily behind Chris, propped up on the headboard as Chris rests against his bare chest.

“You’re only in your mid-thirties, you fucker,” Karl laughs, slowly running his hands down Chris’s throat, soothing and massaging. Chris sighs slowly, head tipping back onto Karl’s shoulder with a low whimper.

“You were gorgeous,” Karl whispers into his ear, and Chris gasps, chest arching forward as Karl lets a hand slip down Chris’s heaving chest, raking a nail down over his nipple and tugging.

“Karl-,” He gasps again, thighs falling open and hands grasping at Karl’s own thighs bunched around Chris as Karl traces his fingers own Chris’s stomach, two fingers scraping up the small amount of come that Chris had spilt onto himself rather than Karl’s shirt.

Burying his smirk into Chris’s red neck, he strokes the length of Chris’s ribs as his other hand presses against Chris’s swollen lips, gasping when Chris moans, sucking the two fingers come-covered fingers into his mouth.

It’s too soon, but his cock twitches against his bare thigh when Chris gives a hard suck, moaning, fingers tightening painfully over Karl’s bare thighs.

“ _Fuck_ , Chris,” He says, and he jerks his fingers out of Chris’s soft, wet mouth, trying his best to ignore Chris’s plea for more as his fingers skirt cruelly down Chris’s slowly thickening cock and balls to touch beneath his hole. He’s soaking wet, Karl feels, full of come. _Karl’s come._

“ _Shit_ -please,” Chris begs, hoarse and wanting and if Karl didn’t have an idea of what he wants already, he’d flip Chris onto his hands and knees and eat him out until he’s sloppy with saliva and fuck himself back inside again.

As it is, he slides a little out from Chris, who paws at him desperately. He reaches down into the bedside table, where he’d stuffed what he brought several weeks ago. He’d told Chris not to sneak, said it was a surprise and if Chris looked, he definitely wouldn’t be using it.

Looking at the still sealed piece of cello-tape on the side of it, Chris had actually obeyed.

He gives a good jerk of the draw, popping the seal. He rummages around, managing to find it by feel before yanking it out.

“Karl, I swear to fuck-,” Chris yelps as Karl jerks Chris back up to his chest. He gapes at what Karl holds up to his mouth. He does’t finish his sentence.

“Go on, sweetheart,” Karl says, low and gravelly because he can just imagine that pretty mouth wrapped around the toy, imagines that it’s his cock that Chris slowly feeds into his mouth and sucks desperately at. “Get it nice and wet,”

Chris makes it a show, all throaty moans and hollow cheeks, before Karl, cock finally fully hard, pulls it away.

“Hand and knees, Piney,” He says, and he runs a hand down Chris’s quivering flank as Chris does what he’s told, only putting his shoulders to the bed rather than his hands, peach like ass waving in the air and Karl is fucking _done_ for.

Chris-He’s _wrecked_ , gaping and swollen and leaking come and Karl can’t help how his hands, large and dark against the pale skin of Chris’s ass, smooth over Chris’s ass and waist, pulling Chris back towards slightly.

“Karl, if you do not hurry up-,” Chris moans, apparently more coherent, before groaning as Karl smirks as he feeds the large plug, wet with Chris’s spit, into Chris’s swollen hole, plugging him up.

“You look _obscene_ ,” Karl tells him, smoothing a hand over the crease of where his bubble butt meets the small of his back.

Chris just groans into the pillow he’s shoved his face in, clenching around the thick plug as his knees quiver.

Karl just can’t help himself.

He splays himself along Chris’s back, like an indolent lion lounging in the sun, fitting his cock right between Chris’s come and lube wet ass cheeks, the pillow swallowing Chris’s moan when Karl’s weight shoves the plug straight against Chris’s prostrate.

Chris, mouth open and panting heavily, whines as his back arches into Karl, hips’ twitching as Karl lazily fucks his cock in between Chris’s cheeks.

“You-are-insatiable,” Chris moans, punctuated by hard thrusts of Karl’s hips that threaten to knock Chris over.

“Only for you,” Karl growls into his ear, knees slotting in between Chris’s before shoving his legs apart, leaving Chris collapsed on the bed as Karl plants a heavy hand on the back of Chris’s neck and rolls his hips into him. Chris jerks, moaning helplessly as Karl fucks him with the plug with his own hips.

It’s a slow build up, something starting from the bottom of Karl’s hips as he lazily fucks Chris, whose spurting out precome with every thrust onto the bedding below him, writhing and whining as Karl makes him cry all over again.

Chris comes quietly, sobbing into his fist and bucking his hips into Karl’s as Karl tells him how pretty he looks, how fucked and obscene he is.

Karl groans as he feels Chris stiffen beneath him, before abruptly relaxing with a quiet sob , still tilting his hips up, and Karl can’t quite get enough of seeing the dark red head of his cock appear between the milky whiteness of Chris’s ample ass cheeks.

He can never last when he’s like this, wound tightly and keyed up already, and he tips over with a groan, come splattering over Chris’s ass and the small of his back.

“I hate you,” Chris mutters, muffled by the pillow, hoarse and still slightly breathless.

Karl, having collapsed on Chris with a groan, rolls himself to the side, flinging an arm and a leg over Chris and pulling him closer.

“No you don’t,” He says cheerfully, burying his face in the back of Chris’ neck as they both go limp.

“Do to,” Chris grumbles, electric eyes slipping closed as he feels Karl slip from bed.

Karl climbs back onto the bed, warm wet clothe in hand as he slowly strokes over Chris’s neck and small of his back.

“Do not,” Karl smiles and he runs fingers down the arch of Chris’s spine and notices just how much like home this feels.

“Do to,”

“Do not,” Of course, Karl muses as he brushes hair from Chris’s eyes, he probably will when Karl fetches out those boots he knows Chris has been eyeing and does all this again tomorrow.

What Chris doesn’t know, Karl thinks.


End file.
